


Neutral Territory

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Finn and Poe are stuck on a space station in the middle of nowhere, and feelings come to a head.





	Neutral Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



The space station was a waystation, a neutral place, not under the First Order, nor a product of the Resistance. Finn didn't care for in between places, but with the small transport ship he and Poe had been using in dire need of repair that neither of them were capable of (it was not the first or last time that Finn bemoaned the fact that he knew _two_ mechanics and neglected to bring either of them on the mission), the space station in the middle of nowhere was their only chance.

They rented a room when it became clear that the repairs would take a few days. An outside view, the hostess had boasted as she handed them the key. The room itself was small, with a bed tightly packed into one corner, a closet too small for any of their belongings (they piled their shoes in there instead), and an all-in-one bathroom, the shower head pointing directly at the toilet. The tiny window with the highly regarded view did reveal some stars, but the sky was mostly obscured by the rotating beam that surrounded the perimeter of the space station.

"That's great," Finn muttered as he gazed out the window. "That's just great."

"What can you expect for the price?" Poe asked, as he lay back on the bed, tucking his hands underneath the back of his head. "Come on, Finn. Sit down."

Finn pulled down the thin blind and took the one step toward the bed, before perching himself at the end. The bed was technically made for two, but the space between Poe and the wall looked a few inches short of the room Finn would actually need to sleep. Not unless he slept pressed up against Poe, a thought that was, while thrilling, also terrifying.

It had been sixteen days so far, mostly cooped up in a small ship with nowhere to go. However, on the ship, they each had their own quarters, a room half the size of the one he was in now, but at least a place Finn could go when he needed to decompress from Poe's natural handsiness and the imprints of heat he left behind on Finn's skin.

Poe sat up, his face a mask of concern. "Look, we're stuck here for a few days and there's nothing we can do about it. We can hole up in this room, but there's a whole thriving community out there. What's the point of saving the galaxy if we don't even know what it is we're saving?"

Finn thought back to an hour earlier, as they walked through the space station from where they had left their ship. They passed restaurants, pubs, and nightclubs. Packs of children ran through the walkways, giggling and laughing, while adults, who were apparently none of their parents, shouted at them to walk and watch where they were going. It may have been a waystation for most, but someone had to live here to keep it going.

Finally, he smiled. "Take me out, Poe Dameron."

Poe grinned. "All right."

They found themselves in a secluded corner booth of a dive bar. Dark blue lights hung on the walls, with a soft yellow light over the table. They were out, but they were also both well known figures of the Resistance. The station may have been neutral territory, but not everyone within it was.

"Tell me what you want to do when this is all over," Poe said, picking up his beer, heavy with head, and with a strong fragrance the Finn could smell from even from across the table.

"Do?" Finn asked. He'd turned down the beer, having never had alcohol and not trusting himself to not say something stupid if he did. His jellywater (a solid brick of flavored blue gelatin in a cup with juice at the bottom that had to be stirred up before drinking through a large straw) was delicious, and Poe didn't tease him for essentially getting a kid's drink.

Poe shrugged. "Victory or defeat, assuming we get out of this alive, there's an after. What do you want to do with yourself?"

Finn shook his head. "I've never really thought about what I'm going to do. I've either been told what to do or I make rash decisions and hope it's the right thing."

"Shit." Poe's relaxed posture tensed. "Sometimes, I forget. I mean, I know how we met, but I don't see you as those random numbers and letters. You had this whole other life before I came along."

"Sometimes it's like it didn't even happen to me, like a dream I had, and now I'm awake. But other times..." Finn trailed off, not sure where he was going with that. The scent of Poe's beer was making him dizzy. "Other times I have to remind myself that I'm not there anymore. I can't forget."

Poe reached across the table and hooked his thumb and forefinger around Finn's thumb, softly caressing the the place between the knuckle and the joint. Finn looked down at this oddly intimate gesture, a shockwave running down his spine. 

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Finn asked abruptly, apparently not needing alcohol to say something stupid. He instantly wished he could take it back, but words, once escaped, were free forever.

Poe stared at him, mouth part way open. His thumb stopped moving, but he didn't pull his hand away. "Yes. I want to sleep with you. Finn, I think I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you wearing my jacket. I don't know if you're asking me because you feel the same way, or because you don't--"

"I do," Finn interrupted. He wasn't entirely sure if he was _in love_ , because he didn't have the foundation for fully comprehending what that meant in this context, but it sounded pretty good. He knew he what he wanted to do, and he didn't have to wait until anything was over. "Every time you've touched me, I... I wanted you."

The corner of Poe's mouth curved upward. "Finish your drink."

It was shockingly difficult for Finn to keep his hands off Poe as they walked back to their room. He'd worked so hard not to get too close in the sixteen days on the ship, and now there was a release on the vacuum. He wanted to pull Poe into every alley he saw, every dark corner, but he resisted. The room was nothing special, but the privacy it offered, that had appeal.

It took Poe three tries to work the key properly before the door opened to them, and the moment it was closed, he had Finn against the wall. He was so close, Finn could feel the rise and fall of Poe's chest against his own.

"I've thought about this moment a hundred times," Poe said, looking almostly shyly up at Finn. He reached up, gently cupping Finn's cheek, and kissed him.

Warmth encompassed them both. Finn's arms wrapped around Poe on instinct, like they had always been meant to be there, and he wasn't sure that they weren't. They moved together, the two short steps to the bed and fell down onto it, both laughing. 

"I should have gotten you out of all these clothes first," Poe said, running his hand down the front of Finn's shirt. He leaned in and kissed Finn again, a brief kiss on the mouth, and then another just under his jaw.

Finn shuddered, and then he grinned. "Or... you said it yourself, we're stuck here."

Poe mirrored his grin, suddenly knowing where he was going with this. "We could just hole up in the room until the ship is ready." His hand slid up underneath the front of Finn's shirt, his touch fire. "I'm going to touch every part of you."

"That's exactly what I want you to do."


End file.
